C'est indépendant de ma volonté
by Inco
Summary: Pari de réussir à caser Takumi et Mika lancé sur la ml de Complex Vénus, le tout agrémenté d'un POV de Satoru au meilleur de sa forme.


Titre : C'est indépendant de ma volonté1  
Auteur : Inco, enfin non, mon autre double…  
Base : I'll ( pourquoi on me demande encore ?)  
Chapitre : One shot si tout se passe bien !  
Genre : POV de….aa-aaah…vous saurez pas…celle qui trouve à droit à une fic gratos !  
Pairing : Naruse X Mika X Naruse  
Rating : c'est quoi ça déjà…..à oui NC-17  
Disclaimer: Asada, je ne le dirais jamais assez, merci maîtreuuuh, de me prêter – sans le savoir néanmoins – vos ravissants personnages !  
Note: euh…Nekkoo, ceci est de ta faute, entièrement de ta faute, et aussi celle de mon double démoniaque!

Merci kohaï Howan de repasser derrière moy à chaque fois, dieu te pardonne de retaper ma prose si parfaite ! Oui mes chevilles vont bien !

* * *

**C'est indépendant de ma volonté**

Une rouquine n'arrêtait pas de hurler sur les joueurs de Kouzu, pour les encourager, la brunette à côté d'elle était passablement calme. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle avait à hurler comme ça ! De toute façon ce n'était sûrement pas Kouzu B.C, qui gagnerait face au monstre Hayamazaki.

C'est bizarre, la folle, à ses heures perdu n'arrêtait pas de mater Naruse. Et lui, non sans une étonnante sociabilité, lui envoyait des sourires ! Ce mystère devait être élucidé ! On verra plus tard, je vais plutôt me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à faire plutôt que de lorgner allègrement sur les moindre faits et gestes du n°5 d'Hayamazaki et la minette de Kouzu. On verra plus tard, le devoir m'appelle !

Fin du match, Hayamazaki vainqueur du tournoi d'entraînement, ça faisait déjà deux fois que l'équipe de Kouzu venait se mesurer à la légende, du moins, en entraînement.

Tiens, tiens, mais, la brunette n'est plus accompagnée de la walkyrie ! Où peut-elle bien être ? Voyons voir, Naruse était-il toujours là ?…Ah non ? … Réflexion intense … Et si j'allais faire un petit tour près des toilettes, sait-on jamais… il s'y passe souvent des choses intéressantes, faut pas croire, les joueurs de basket ont souvent droit à des petites gâteries après les matchs, cela pouvait aller d'un simple et platonique massage jusqu'à une échaudé partie de jambe en l'air du genre chevauché fantastique dans la pleine du Water Closet.

Direction : les sanitaires pour nana.

Ben, ça alors, il n'y avait personne chez les filles, c'était pourtant là qu'il était le plus approprié pour se faire une petite turlutte ( parce que l'espace était plus important, et surtout il y avait des cloisons – tout de même plus intime – ce qui était propice au plaquage dit ''sauvage'' contre le mur). Bon, ben, réorientation nécessaire ; les chiottes des mecs !

Tiens, tiens, tiens, y'a des cloisons ici aussi, mais c'est que ça deviendrais presque intéressant… Je crois remarquer une touffe brune mi-longue plus ou moins proche d'une touffe blonde plus ou moins longue elle aussi, et deux voix…_gloups_…masculines ou alors l'un des deux serait une sorte de travestit trachéotomisé, vu la paire de jambe que l'on pouvait admirer – tout en se rendant bien compte qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la même personne – puisqu'elle dépassait facétieusement en dessous du pseudo-mur. Bon, laissons c'est deux…êtres de sexe mascu…enfin indéterminé pour certain…continuer leurs activités. C'est amusant, ils portaient tous les deux, des chaussures de basket…_des coéquipier ?_De_ quel équipe ?_ Recherche du beau brun d'Hayamazaki…espérons que ce n'était pas lui dans les toilettes !Remarque, avec qui pourrait-il être ? Où pouvait-il être, et cette donzelle hurlante…allez comprendre pourquoi, j'ai une vague impression que si c'est elle que je cherche, je vais tomber sur le n°5… Où n'ai-je pas encore regardé ?… Les vestiaires ? C'est vrai qu'il est possible de rendre visite au sportifs ! Les lycéens basketteurs sont doués mais n'ont pas encore le statut de star surprotégée par une bande de gorille aux bras dopés à l'hormone de bœuf.

Allez hop, direction vestiaire.

Personne ici non plus, mais c'est un comble ! Y a jamais personne nul part ! Imaginez un moment que je fasse une rupture d'anévrisme ! Personne ne pourrait me secourir ! Pauvre de moi et de ma frêle personne ! Quoique… à mon âge, c'est pas encore possible l'anévrisme !

Bon, ben tant pis…le banc appelle mon postérieur à siéger sur lui quelques minutes…quand c'est demandé gentiment…on ne peut refuser ! En plus j'ai des trucs à faire…

C'est décidé cette fois, je me casse de ce gymnase désert de personnes qu'on cherche et pleins de gens qu'on cherche pas ! C'est le comble !

Je marche tranquillement vers l'arrêt de bus, mais…qu'entends-je au loin ? Ou plutôt planqué derrière un amas de feuille que certain appelle buisson ?

Cette fois se sont des…_gloups_…gémissements féminins et des grognements masculins…_Intéressant !_ Je me dirige discrètement, suivant les échos des jubilations apparentes, si ce n'était pas eux…je ne m'attarderais pas ! Surtout pas, c'est pas le tout mais je ne veux prendre personne en flag' sauf eux…pourquoi eux d'ailleurs…On se croirait presque dans les feux de Dallas, ou un truc dans ce genre. Je maque directe les gens qui n'ont pas pointé ! C'est grave, je deviens parano maintenant ! Quoique non, c'est pas vraiment de la paranoïa, c'est le la connerie infusée, ou plutôt une imagination fertile qui s'exprime, telle les pinceaux d'un artiste sur sa toile…wahou, je suis doué en métaphore quand je suis désespéré !

Voyons voir…coup d'œil furtif… Oup's ! Je crois que j'ai dérangé un couple dans ces ébats… attention les gars ! Attentat à la pudeur, ça porte préjudice ! Mais, ils sont où, à la fin !

Bon, ben je vais peut être revenir à ma piste de départ…le travelo avec une trachéo…  
Retour sur mes traces…

Des bruits plutôt sonores se font entendre… Ils ont visiblement, atteint le paroxysme de leurs occupations. La porte s'ouvre et je me planque dans la cabine d'à côté, regardant par la minuscule fente de la porte qui passe devant moi…_Ah bah non, c'est pas un travelo trachéotomisé…c'est un mec un vrai !_ Deux gars de Kouzu sortaient du même toilette…le n°9 Hiiragi et le n°14 Tachibana2…eh ben, même entre joueur ça y va chez les jeunes de nos jours ! Et moi, ma cible potentielle qui s'est fait la malle avec l'autre chose hurlante…c'est pas encore sûr mais j'ai un 15ème sens qui me permet de le savoir à 0,1.

Bon ben vu qu'on est pas loin d'un bar, je vais aller voir, des fois que môssieur le n°5-je-pète-des-sourires-aux-pom-pom girl- de-l'équipe-adverse-et-en-plus-je-vais-me-les-emmener-boire-un-verre y soit.  
Je traverse tranquillement la rue lorsque au à ma grande surprise, je le vois accrocher au bras de la Kouzu's girl. Et effectivement, ils vont vers le bar.  
Opération dragon furtif…hop, hop-hop…aa-aaah3, ils m'ont pas vu ! Je m'assois sur le banc en face du café et…quelle chance, ils se mettent devant une fenêtre…je sors un bouquin histoire de pas faire style ''Je matte allègrement'' et je matte allègrement quand même !  
Une passante m'approche, qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien me vouloir ! j'ai pas de montre, je fume pas…

« Excusez-moi, mais vous arrivez à lire votre livre dans ce sens ? »

Ah, bah oui, il est à l'envers le bouquin, ça aide pas à être crédible !

« De toute façon c'est un livre de cours, c'est même pas intéressant »

« Ah, je comprends ! Mais en même temps après le match de basket c'est pas évident d'attaquer la philo ! »

« Dis-moi, _directe je la tutoie je l'ai reconnu elle est du bahut !_ Tu es occupée là présentement ! »

« Je rentre chez moi pourquoi ? »

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

« Pourquoi pas… »

Victoire ! Je vais pouvoir m'immiscer tel un agent secret en filature dans la conversation de Naruse avec la walkyrie.

« Cool, ça tombe bien y a un bar juste là !

« Je te suis »

Je range mon ouvrage de philo, et nous nous dirigeons vers le bar…pour le moment rien à signaler, Naruse n'a pas encore relevé la tête pour regarder dehors…AH ! MAIS JE RÊVE ! Elle lui fait du pied !  
On rentre dans le café et Alléluia elle prend la banquette juste à côté de celle où s'était installé le nouveau couple.

Je les entends parler du match. On commande un café pour mon accompagnatrice dont j'ignore le nom – vachement intelligent – et un jus de lychee pour moi. J'aime pas le café, c'est trop amer !

Elle commence à me demander ce que je pensais du match…je lui réponds comme je peux tout en me concentrant pour faire deux chose à la fois – _dur _– puis elle me parle du n°7 et je crois vaguement qu'elle tente de s'ouvrir une porte. Pendant que Naruse regardait avec un air abruti la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et qu'elle lui envoyait des tonne de compliments, je devais me farcir l'autre avec ses état d'âme et le coup qu'elle voulait que j'arrange entre Minowa et une copine à elle. Tant que ce n'était pas avec Naruse j'y consentirais volontiers, rien que pour voir la tronche de Tetsuro…

Je regarde, passablement agacé de la scène globotomisante4, à travers la baie vitrée, voit le fameux Minowa – quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue…enfin si je puis m'exprimer ainsi – et un troupeau de girafe à sa poursuite. Rire intérieur. L'autre me parle encore, je n'écoute même plus ce qu'elle raconte, je reviens à mon point de vue de départ et là….AAAAAAHHHH MON DIEU ! Faite que je me réveille ! Ils s'embrassent plus que goulûment. Naruse comment oses-tu me faire cette affront, à oui c'est vrai on est pas maqués ensemble j'oubliais, que j'avais oublié de te proposer cette alternative ! Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à écouter les récits palpitants de la lycéenne qui m'accompagne.

« Tu sais que la moitié du bahut te court après ? »

« Oui ! Mais je ne suis pas intéressé, c'est justement ça le plus drôle, c'est de courir après des gens qui n'en ont rien à faire de ton existence, là au moins y a du sport ! »

« T'es sacrément égocentrique ! »

« Non, juste que j'aime pas la facilité, enfin si, des fois, quand j'ai la flemme de courir »

« Et en ce moment ? »

« Je viens de rater une haie dans ma course »

« C'est fâcheux »

« Ouais, tu voudrais pas par hasard qu'on aille visiter les toilettes ? »

« Je t'aime bien, mais pas assez pour m'abaisser à ça ! »

« Ça ? c'est rien…juste… »

« …Non ! Une autre fois…remonte la course tu vas perdre ! »

« Ouais…c'est vrai »

Comment quelqu'un peut-il résister à mon corps et à ma tchatche ! Je comprends pas ? Bon ils font quoi les autres…je les ai perdus de v….Perdu tout court ! Je suis sûr que j'ai du envoyer des ondes subliminales et qu'ils sont aller visiter les WC…bah tant pis…On va rentrer, j'ai fini mon jus de fruit et elle son café.

« Je te raccompagne ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas rentrer à l'internat5 ? »

« Si mais, c'est pas grave, je préfère te savoir bien rentrer…j'aime bien les gens qui refusent mes avances ! Ça donne du piquant ! Et donc je veille à leur sécurité ! »

« C'est intéressé ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! »

Disons que ça me fait plaisir de faire plaisir et que en plus, qui sait, si elle n'habite pas chez ses parents…à voir…

Je raccompagne la demoiselle qui habite en fait chez ses grands-parents – dont l'hygiène strict de vie me file la nausée rien que d'y penser – et près de l'internat, ça m'arrangeait en même temps.

« Bonne soirée »

« Toi aussi Takaiwa »

« A plus »

Je me tire vite fait bien fait en voyant l'heure sur la montre fictive que je ne possède pas…en gros c'est parce que le soleil est couché et en hiver ça veut dire 17h30 passé, ça veut aussi dire, engueulade avec le surveillant !  
Bon, j'esquive la tour de contrôle, me faufile par la porte de service et je me dépêche de quitter la zone rouge.  
Et voilà, je suis dans l'internat des mecs…j'entre dans ma chambre, sort quelques cahiers en trombe pour que quand le pion se ramène je puisse faire mine de travailler, beurk…travailler quelle activité barbare et rustre !

Je rêve ou quoi ? C'est la piaule de Naruse qui est en face de la mienne6 et les douche sont à approximativement 5mètre de ma porte…ne me dîtes pas que…SI…les bruits viennent de la douche. Ils seraient en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans les douches ! Ils sont pas très discret !

Tiens, tiens….j'ai subitement envie de prendre une douche…

Je chope mes affaires, et me dirige vers les locaux bruyant. Je fais claquer la porte histoire de les prévenir qu'il faudrait mettre un bémol, mais visiblement ils n'en ont pas grand chose à faire…  
C'est bizarre…le voix masculine qui grogne ne ressemble pas à celle de Naruse…Remarque, je l'ai jamais entendu grogner d'extase ! Mais c'est bizarre, ça ressemble plutôt à la voix de Minowa…

Prudemment je jette un coup d'œil et….Ah bah oui…c'est Minowa et une des girafes. Oup's…bon ben…je vais aller voir si Naruse est dans le coin…  
Je frappe à la porte de Naruse…Aucune réponse…j'appelle…aucune réponse…je tente d'ouvrir la porte, la poignée n'est pas bloquée…j'ouvre…chambre vide

« MAIS OÙ IL EST ? »

Un des internes qui faisait partis du club de hand-ball annonça qu'il l'avait vu partir vers l'escalier de service. Mmhm…les cuisines ou la chaufferie…aa-aaah ! Je te tiens !

Je remercie l'indic et commence à partir tranquillement vers l'escalier normal, histoire de pas donner l'impression que je cours après Naruse. Et puis par-là ou j'arriverais, je pourrais éviter de les surprendre – Je suis toujours intimement persuadé qu'il a ramené sa copine dans l'internat, faudra que j'y pense moi aussi – de front, mais plutôt discrètement.

Je passe par la porte des techniciens, traverse le couloir en courant, faudrait pas se faire choper ici ! Et me voilà dans la chaufferie…alors, alors, où sont-ils. Ecoutons un peu ce qui se passe ici ?  
J'entends le ventilateur, le ventilateur, la chaudière, le ventilateur et la chaudière…ça m'avance pas…je descends les escaliers en regardant vers le couloir dissimulé derrière les deux gros cumulus d'eau bouillante – c'est ceux des douches – et là…Aaahhh ! Effarement et horreur…Ils sont LÀ et ils sont fortement occupés ! Leur position défie les lois de la physique ! J'entends vaguement Naruse dire un prénom que j'imagine être celui de la folle. ''Mika''. Elle l'embrasse, joue avec ses lèvres, il se laisse faire et à l'air d'apprécier…Elle déboutonne la chemise de son uniforme et se retrouve en sous-vêtement devant lui, il l'embrasse dans le cou, descend, descend encore. Le nombril. Il passe une main sous sa jupe, elle sursaute puis écarte une jambe et la pose sur la cuisse de Naruse.  
Eeehhh, mais, mais, il enlève sa ceinture, il vire son bouton et elle, elle s'occupe de sa braguette ! Dîtes moi que c'est pas vrai ! J'ai la berlue…il lui prend la main et l'aide dans ses mouvements de….aaaahhh…c'est plus fort que moi…il se branle avec sa main7 ! En même temps il allait pas la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui proposer de faire du tricot…Un gémissement retentit dans le couloir sombre. Y'en a qui sont discret, d'autre pas ! Il l'embrasse partout, s'attarde dans le cou, joue avec la chaînette et le pendentif de l'adolescente.  
Elle se colle à lui et lui chuchote quelque chose tout en continuant ses allers et venus sous la ceinture du brun. Il pousse un bruit de gorge et lance sa tête en arrière. Elle lui mord l'épaule lorsque les mains de Naruse remontent sur ses hanches, dans son dos…gloup's…il dégrafe son soutien-gorge, le laisse choir, elle se frotte à lui, le laissant poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Il caresse et à l'air de bien profité, depuis quand était-il devenu sociable ce type ! Bon j'avoue, qu'après un match ça peut être compréhensible qu'une dose de testostérone vous gratouille sérieusement, mais bon quand même y a des limites à la décence ! Et voilà qu'en plus elle se met à genoux devant lui et qu'elle se consacre à l'exploration buccale de son bas ventre.  
Elle lui demande de le prévenir ? Prévenir de quoi ? Prévenir d'un pion qui se pointerait…bon je vais admirer le plafond en attendant, parce que mine de rien c'est pire qu'un film de le voir en vrai, ça vous file une trique de la mort ! Pensons à un truc glauque…le travelo poilu trachéotomisé…hyyyyaaaaa…beurk…ça calme !

« Mika…a…arrête… »

Tiens, ça y est monsieur à atteint son but !

« Eh, Taku, détend-toi, c'est pas un drame si j'avale »

De plus en plus intéressante cette petite…

« Fais comme tu le sens ! »

J'hallucine ! Il la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut ! Et moi, quand je lui fais la moindre réflexion, je me prends le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-avant-qu'elle-soit-née…je suis pas gâté ! M'enfin bon…tiens, voilà qu'elle arrête, qu'elle se relève, et lui, lui…il…aaaaaahhhh ! Il fait glisser le peu de sous-vêtement qu'il reste sur l'adolescente et elle lui grimpe dessus ! Wahou…complexe le truc ! Je savais pas que Naruse avait des talents de contorsionniste ! Elle est inscrite dans un club de danse ? C'est fou, sa souplesse ! Les voilà partis pour un petit…aller…15minutes à tout casser !…bon je vais admirer la beauté esthétique de la plasticité du plafond ! … Magnifique plafond orné de toile d'araignées velues…y a même des cadavres de mouches, et de…d'insectes non-identifiés…des IVNI8…et y a…beuuurk, c'est quoi ce truc visqueux ? Je suis détourné de ma conversation avec moi même et le mur porteur par des…couinement significatifs…ça fait pourtant que 7minutes…bon, où en étais-je avec dans la contemplation du plafond ? Ah oui…la chose visqueuse…ben pour vous décrire la scène…

« Mmmmhmmm Taku ! T'arrêtes pas ! »

JE DISAIS…Le truc gluant…

« Hummm…aaahh… »

Elle m'énerve ! Elle se tape MON mec et en plus elle le hurle. Zut ! En frappant du poing sur le sol j'ai fait trembler le sol, et une barre de métal – chose plutôt sonore lors d'une chute – est sur le point de vouloir exprimer sa présence en se suicidant par-terre. Super Sato à la rescousse. Euh…c'est étrange cette sensation de perdre l'équilibre parce que comme un con, j'ai défais mes lacets en contemplant le plafond et je me suis pris les pieds dedans en voulant rattraper le bout d'acier… Je me casse violemment la figure dans les 3marches d'escaliers qui restaient, et je me retrouve vaguement en pleine exposition, devant le couple en ébats illicites…

« Euh, salut ! la forme ? Je te cherchais Naruse, on m'a dit que t'étais descendu ici…mais…je savais pas que t'étais en bonne compagnie »

Tout en disant cet horrible mensonge je tire la pire tête d'hypocrite que j'ai jamais faite…

« Depuis quand t'es là ? »

« C'est qui lui Takumi ? »

Comment ça c'est qui lui ? Je suis si méconnaissable sans mon bandeau !

« Je suis un pote et le CAPITAINE de ''Taku'' et ça fait approximativement 2centièmes de seconde que je suis ici, je me suis vautré en arrivant… »

Prions pour que cette excuse ( tout à fait bidon ) fonctionne l'équivalent de 2seconde 50 … Je veux pas mourir jeune !

« J'arrive, lança Naruse avec une désinvolture plus qu'étonnante, on se rejoint en D9 »

« Ok… »

Je me relève lamentablement déçu que mon effet de style n'est pas provoqué une panique générale – si ce n'est la mienne – dommage ! Je remonte l'escalier jetant discrètement un coup d'œil derrière moi…ils étaient repartis dans leurs mamours…Je m'en fous ! La prochaine fois c'est moi qui serai à la place de la minette…gni hi hi…

* * *

**– FIN –**

* * *

Bon j'avoue que à la base ça devait être un banal Mika/Naruse, mais j'ai pas pu résister, Sato-chan me faisait des chibi-eyes pour que je le mette dans la fic…et puis c'est marrant d'avoir son point de vue sur la chose…  
J'espère que la punishment fic vous aura plu…du moins celles qui auront accepté de la lire…  
Je vais abuser…mais, pouver me faire des commentaires…pliiiiiizzzzzzz

* * *

1 Ou comment transformer Hayamazaki et la moitié de la ville en baisodrome  
2 Aa-aaah ! Vous avez cru que c'était qui au début ! allez, avouez…vous pensiez peut être à un certain capitaine et son défenseur d'une certaine équipe…, si non ben j'ai raté mon effet de style çç  
3 Pour le aa-aaah, j'avais peut être pas expliqué d'où il venait…ou plutôt comment le prononcer…vous avez vu KUZCO l'empereur mégalo, c'est un Disney avec un prince Maya qui se fait transformer en lama, je vous conseille ce dessin animé, il est puissant !…et donc, un moment il tombe dans un ''nid'' de puma et ya un écureuil ninja qui lui éclate un ballon à la face pour réveiller les pumas et là il pousse un cri ''aa-aaah'' parce que ça réveille pas les pumas et voilà…  
4 Alors, c'est un néologisme venu d'outre monde et qui peut vouloir dire un milliard et demi de truc, dans le contexte, ça fait référence au fait que les deux tourtereaux se regarde sans arrêt avec en leurs yeux une petite lueur qui dit ''saute moi dessus'' et euh…ben, je pense que c'est assez explicite. Et donc ça énerve le narrateur.  
5 Ah oui, comme dans DAVID & GOLIATH® je vois le narrateur dans un internat. Z'avez toujours pas trouvez qui c'est, le narrateur ?  
6 Bon là…si vous avez pas trouvé qui est le narrateur, z'êtes vraiment pas doués !  
7 Remarque…si c'était avec son pied…ce serait quand même pas pratique !  
8 Bon normalement vous avez compris la pauvre tentative de blague… Insectes Volants Non-Identifiés…  
9 Euh…oui, c'est paske dans mon bahut traumatisant, les étages et les bâtiments portent des ''numéros'' en lettres 


End file.
